


The Perks of Prefection

by AliceInNeverNeverLand, Black_Hole_of_Procrastination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, alternate universe- the marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hole_of_Procrastination/pseuds/Black_Hole_of_Procrastination
Summary: Margaery must admit, there are some perks to dating a prefect. And the Prefect's Bathroom is definitely one of them!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Support Your Local Girl Gang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407105) by [Black_Hole_of_Procrastination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hole_of_Procrastination/pseuds/Black_Hole_of_Procrastination). 



> This started as me attempting to write SOMEONE getting laid in the Room of Requirement in the the [Lady Marauders Au](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/141912912058/support-your-local-girl-gang-for-sansapotter) blackholeofprocrastination and I made for sansapotter (honestly, its a complete waste of a Harry Potter Au if no one bones in the Room of Requirement!) and somehow turned into completely not that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Margaery sighs, looking down at the old parchment in her hands as she leans against one of the enormous sinks in the Prefects’ bathroom. She watched as the footsteps labeled “Sansa Stark” hurried down the main hallway and stopped right in front of the Room of Requirement. Then, sure enough, footsteps labeled “Jon Snow” appeared from around the corner and stopped right in front of Sansa’s and they lingered few a few long moments. Margaery snorted, they really were the absolute worst at being discrete. Especially when they were trying to be secretive. She is honestly surprised she didn’t see it sooner. Finally, the footsteps separate and both sets disappear.

Margaery smirks, carefully folding the map and putting it in the pocket of her robes before slipping it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Its quickly followed by her tie and jumper and then her white oxford button up and skirt.

“Is it full yet?” she asks the bathrooms only other occupant.

Brienne is naked, perched on the side of the tub with her feet in the water testing the temperature. She turns to Margaery and grins, “Almost.”

Margaery slips off her bra and knickers and pulls her hair up into a knot, making her way over to stand behind Brienne, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. “Did you use the juniper bubbles?” she asks, “And remember to add the bath salts?”.

“Of course I did” Brienne answers with a grin, sliding into the water. “Trust me, I’m a Prefect.” She holds out her hand to help Margaery into the bath and Margaery settles in with her back to Brienne’s chest, turning her face up for a kiss. The kiss ends all too soon for Margaery’s liking, but Brienne continues to trail kisses down Margaery’s jaw and neck. She sighs and lets her head fall onto Brienne’s should, her eyes slipping closed.

“So tense,” Brienne says bringing her hands up to Margaery’s shoulders to work on the knots. “Did Harry Hardyng beat you at chess again?”

“He fixed that board and you know he did!” Margaery says hotly and feels Brienne chuckle behind her. “You’re a wanker.”

“I’m not a wanker, I’m a Prefect,” Brienne retorts with a smile. She leans down to drop another kiss to Margaery’s neck while her hands softly knead the tension in her shoulders. “Sansa will be fine you know. She’s a big girl, she knows what she’s doing.”

“I know,” Margaery answers too quickly. She sighs, “I just want her to be happy. I don’t want… I don’t want to see her hurt like that again. Not ever.” She continues so softly that Brienne can barely hear her over the running water.

“You know Jon isn’t like that. He’s a good bloke, he’ll treat her right,” Brienne assures her, giving Margaery’s shoulders a squeeze.

“And if he doesn’t I’ll hex him into the next life.” Margaery says with conviction.

Brienne smiles, _sweet girl_. “You shouldn’t say things like that too loud in here you know. There could be Prefects about.”

“Really? I don’t see any…” Margaery says with a smirk and Brienne tickles her side making Margaery shriek and wriggle in the water.

Brienne smiles and wraps her arms around Margaery’s middle, pulling her closer. “You just need something to help you relax and take your mind off it… Luckily I just happen to know a few tricks.”

“Really?” Margaery asks, proud of how even she keeps her voice even as Brienne’s hands come up to her breast and feather over her nipples. “Did you learn a new Relaxation Charm?”

Brienne snorts and drops one of her hands down to dip between Margaery’s legs. “Not quite,” she answers, pulling the lobe of Margaery’s ear gently between her teeth. “But I think you’ll like this more.”

Margaery can’t help but arch her back and let her legs fall open wider as Brienne slowly slips two blunt fingers inside her, the fingers of her other hand pinching and tugging at Margaery’s nipples at a maddeningly slow pace. She reaches back to tangle her fingers in Brienne’s short blonde hair and pull her down for a kiss. “Hhhhmmm I trust you. After all, you are a Prefect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
